<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clive Would Be a Good Big Brother by puketriton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020251">Clive Would Be a Good Big Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puketriton/pseuds/puketriton'>puketriton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Playgrounds, White Day, like real short, some of these chapters will be real short, wow!! clive with no jail time!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puketriton/pseuds/puketriton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clive only had to serve some community service time instead of the punishment he was given and actually had a chance to make better with the others?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Cheerful Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke sat atop Clive's shoulders with a wide smile on his face as he held the tinsel up, their helpful delivery parrot wrapped the glittery decor around the other side. What was that parrot's name again? It seemed as if that parrot had a new name every week or so! Oh well.<br/><br/>"Are you almost done up there?" Clive huffed, slightly tired from having Luke sit there for so long. It wasn't that Luke was particularly heavy or anything, yet the constant movement and dangling arms above his head did take a number out of him.<br/><br/>"Okay, you can put me down now!" Luke cheered. As his small feet were placed back on the ground he beamed up at the older boy with pride, this soon ended with a loud shatter as he stepped back.<br/><br/>"Hey!" Flora looked up from the box of brightly coloured decorations. "That was a great bauble, Luke!" She'd from and Cross her arms, though, she was still grateful that she could be included, unlike with most of Luke's adventures.<br/><br/>Clive often made an effort to include her due to feeling sympathetic for her. It was also due to him trying to give back to them due to his actions in the past, the guilt that turned in his stomach was alive and well but.. it all seemed to melt away when he was by everybody's side.<br/><br/>Luke would giggle. "Uh.. sorry Flora!" He'd itch the back of his neck, playing with the hair that stuck out of his hat.<br/><br/>Clive stepped away from the tree, tilting his head left and right. "I think that's just about done, what do you all think?"<br/><br/>Luke gave an approving nod, especially proud of the custom decorations they had made.<br/><br/>Flora frowned. "Oh but.." She looked back into her box of extra decorations. Clive patted her head and sent Luke up to bed, encouraging him that, although tomorrow was only Christmas-Eve, he'd get an extra present. Flora stood up from where she was knelt. "Should I go too?"<br/><br/>Clive shook his head. "Don't you want to use those extra decorations?" Before Flora could respond Clive opened a small closet in the large apartment-like office. He pulled out a small, plastic tree. He plopped it on the dining table and tilted his head toward it. Flora smiled and lifted her box, skipping towards the table.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆<br/><br/><em>The 24th of December, Christmas Eve.</em></p>
<p>Flora was still sitting at the dining table, slumped over. She had a grey fluffy blanket thrown over her with her petite hands wrapped around the, now decorated miniature tree, in her petite hands. The strong scent of tea filled the air as Luke walked into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. Hershel and Clive were standing and laughing about something, everything felt so calm. "Oh! Luke!" Clive turned to look at the boy, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Here, I promised you an early gift, so you get an early gift."<br/><br/>A warm smile rested on his face, a genuine one too! He held out a neatly wrapped present with a bow on the top. Luke yawned and unwrapped it, a fedora? Hershel looked particularly.. upset with this choice but it matched the rest of Luke's usual outfit. He ran up the stairs to get changed right away!<br/><br/>The rest of the day was spent making cookies and watching movies.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆<br/><br/><em>Christmas Day</em><br/><br/>Everybody was gathered by the tree, the kids still in their pajamas. There were some labelled from everybody to everybody, including some labelled from Santa in Hershel's handwriting, somehow.. Flora had gotten some new small items to build and decorate to keep herself busy when Hershel and Luke were away. Luke had gotten a new teddy bear and some new sweaters, seeing as he enjoyed to style them in all different ways. Luke and Flora had saved up enough money to get Hershel a new teaset, which had pink roses painted on the cups.<br/><br/>The kids then held out a small wrapped gift, which was labelled: For B̶i̶g̶ ̶L̶u̶k̶e̶  Clive.<br/><br/>Clive took it in his hands, smiling widely. He felt a tear well in his eye but he tried to hold it back, this was the first time he'd gotten anything like this since.. <em>forever</em>. He slowly unwrapped it, trying to save the wrapping paper. It was a new hat with a pocket watch tucked inside. He pulled everybody into a tight hug, holding them as close as he could. He felt like he was part of a family again..</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Important White Day Teachings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How do you decorate a rose?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this one is really short and also kinda meta?? like it's in reference to that one white day wallpaper and like,, implies that it was a photo. so like yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clive giggled slightly. "That bouquet barely fits in your arms."<br/><br/>Luke frowned and stomped his feet. "Well! It's not my fault I don't know how to do... the thing!" He flapped his small hands at the rose Clive was holding.<br/><br/>"Oh. The bow?" <br/><br/>Luke nodded before Clive would continue talking. "I'd assume the professor would have taught you that, since it's such a gentlemanly skill. Especially if you want to give back to someone!"<br/><br/>"Well, he didn't!"<br/><br/>"Here, let me." Clive softly smiled and sat on the floor, patting a spot for Luke next to him. Once Luke had plopped down the older boy grabbed a daisy from Luke's bouquet and a ribbon from his pocket. He'd tilt his head toward his hand holding the flower, gesturing for the smaller boy to watch. Luke nodded as Clive's hands made quick work of tying the bow around the flower.<br/><br/>"Uhm.. How did you do that?" Luke shrugged.<br/><br/>"Oh, did you not see?"<br/><br/>The smaller boy shook his head as Clive furrowed his brow. He undid the bow and demonstrated again. Luke shrugged again. Clive had a 'Eureka!' moment and undid the bow once more. He grabbed Luke's small hands. He remembered how muscle memory was the best way to do things. Luke frowned, he felt like he was being treated like a baby.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey! Don't get all upset on me, I'm trying to help you."<br/><br/>Luke pouted and nodded, allowing the older boy to guide his hands. Clive forced the boy's chubby fingers to grip the daisy and ribbon. He'd squirm at first but soon got comfortable within Clive's aid. Clive gave him a soft smile as he swept his hand's into slow yet delicate moves. Eventually, they had finished. Luke's hands were allowed to slip away as he beamed with pride. He pointed at the decorated flower and smiled widely.<br/><br/>Clive stood up and pulled the smaller boy up too. "Excuse me!" Clive called out, positioning Luke in front of him. "Can we have that photo retaken?" The smaller boy gripped the decorated flower tightly as he tried to copy Clive's position.</p>
<p>
  <b>SNAP!</b>
</p>
<p>That was done, Clive was sure the photo with the bouquet would be used because it was cuter but he would never tell Luke that. Clive smiled down at the smaller boy. "See? It's all about the detail." The two would giggle as Clive lifted the boy's hat and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Piggybacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day out to the park!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clive had been trusted with watching the kids whilst Hershel had some paperwork to cover so to save them from inevitable boredom, he had taken them to the park. The two had protested, saying things like 'We're too old for this!!' or 'C'mon!!' Occasionally they would whine and claim that they'd behave if they got to stay in the Professor's office.</p>
<p>Clive shook his head. "Come on, guys! I promise it'll be fun. Trust me, when you're an old man like me you'll miss being able to go to the park."</p>
<p>"Hahah, yeah, you're old." Luke teased. Clive was fine with being poked fun of by the kids, despite only being in his 20s.</p>
<p>Flora smiled and looked at the two. "So we have to go to the playground?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Flora." Clive softly sighed. Flora was still happy to be included.</p>
<p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆</p>
<p>As they arrived Clive found a nice spot in the sun beside the playground. He'd tilt his head toward the playground, gesturing for the other two to go play. Clive began to unpack a rug and snacks. He was setting up a place for a picnic! Honestly, that made quite a bit of sense. He didn't know how long the professor would need or if Flora would get tired or hungry, he certainly knew Luke would get hungry. It was times like this he had to thank his ability to plan ahead. He began to feel himself grow hungry after practically dragging the others along.</p>
<p>Whilst he was half-way through a cucumber sandwich that Flora had made he heard a familiar wailing sound, which was followed by a soft shushing. Luke. Something horrible, at least horrible by playground rules, must have happened. At least from what Clive had seen, Luke was an excitable kid who needed quite the kick to even have him frown.</p>
<p>Clive walked over to the area, some of the children were looking at them strangely due to the striking resemblance but Clive refused to do <em>that</em> again. Flora looked up at Clive, her boots making it so there was little height difference. "He was tripped over and teased. Luke, being Luke, started an argument. It didn't quite work.." She'd sigh and look to the side.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey!" Clive pulled the smaller boy up by the arm. Luke's face was drenched in tears and snot. The larger boy stepped back, slightly disgusted. He wasn't too good with emotions and immediately tried to fix the problem. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" With one hand on the boy's sleeve, he'd use his other hand to gesture to the picnic, which had somehow fit inside the bag he slung over his shoulder like his small counterpart. Luke sniffled and nodded, grabbing Flora's sleeve like Clive had his.</p>
<p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆</p>
<p>Once they group was sitting and eating, Luke was finally ready to talk. "They'd.. tripped me and called me short!! I told them they were so wrong! But then they revealed they were younger than me!" He spoke with his mouthful and candy wrappers surrounding him.</p>
<p>"Height, huh?" Clive asked, he'd then whisper to Flora. "I'd figure that wasn't that big of a problem to him.."</p>
<p>Flora leaned in and whispered back. "Well when he's got you and I to compare with, I'd imagine it'd get a little.."</p>
<p>Clive gave a little 'Ah..' sound and nodded. "Oi, Luke! How about we do something that'll make you <em>pretty</em> tall."</p>
<p>The boy looked up at him with glistening puppy eyes. As soon as Clive pointed to the stone fence the boys had made a silent plan. Luke ran up and climbed onto it as Clive leaned down in front of him, so Luke could climb onto his shoulders. After that was done Clive stood up and held onto Luke's legs. He'd giggle to himself at how tiny he truly was. Luke patted the taller boy's head excitedly, he could only say one word as he wiped his face clean with his sweater sleeve."Tall."</p>
<p>"Haha! That's right!" Clive exclaimed. Flora narrowed her eyes at the two in a silent 'I want the next turn.' whilst trying to remain polite and ladylike. The two gave her a quick nod before they dashed back toward the playground. Luke, the now taller boy, was cheering about his added height atop Clive's shoulders. He was feeling slightly more cocky, so he stuck his tongue out at the child who'd teased him. Clive felt the temptation to flip the kid the bird but decided against it, he'd have to let go of one of the boy's legs, which he was swinging himself back and forth. Hershel had also told him to be a good influence and if he were to find out that <em>he</em> taught Luke what the middle finger was.. hell would break loose.</p>
<p>Oh well. He decided just to laugh along with the boy's antics as he demanded. "Faster!"</p>
<p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆</p>
<p>The sun was setting. Clive was packing away the picnic as the kids sat on the soft grass. Well.. Luke was asleep on the grass. "I guess today took a lot out of him, huh?"</p>
<p>Flora giggled and nodded. "I still want my turn though."</p>
<p>Once Clive had packed away all of their items he'd yawn and nod, admittedly, today had taken a lot out of him too. He'd lean down in front of the stone fence. "Do you think you have enough strength to carry him?"</p>
<p>Flora nodded and scooped up the sleeping boy, then climbing up onto Clive's shoulders. He'd grab her legs to hold her in place. As they headed back to the office the stack of people would get weird looks or stares, which were quite understandable.</p>
<p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆</p>
<p>As they entered the office Clive immediately crashed onto the couch, Flora still clutching his shoulders and Luke landing beside them with his head placed comfortably on Clive's lap. Turns out it had been a big day for all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>